


Smoke and mirrors

by ClockworkMallard



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Canon Relationships, Cheating, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Who Killed Markiplier?, also at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkMallard/pseuds/ClockworkMallard
Summary: Another night, another party.Celine longs for something more than the life that was decided for her.William battles with feelings for a married woman.Damien tries to hide a secret.Mark's an asshole.Your typical late 18th/early 19th century masquerade ball drama.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer & Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?), Celine | The Seer/Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach
Kudos: 18





	Smoke and mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a random historical fic that no-one wanted or asked for. (I'm thinking of making this a series but idk I'm lazy). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Celine had never been much of a people person. She preferred the solitude of her study, the quiet whispers of the passing, the patter of rain against the trees. Which was why she hated nights like this. When Mark would let her out of her room for just long enough to parade her around, then lock her up as soon as the night was over.

She was alone in her private bedroom, her sanctuary. It was a modest room, with a medium sized bed, a small vanity table and mirror and a few other necessities. A door to the side of her bed led to her study, her only true private space, none of the servants were allowed inside, not even Mark dared enter there. There was a large french window with a small stone balcony, but the door was always locked; the small flowers she used to keep were now withered and dead. Mark often offered for her to join him in his large ornate chamber, but she always refused. She didn't want to think of what sharing a room with him would entail. 

She adjusted the dress he had provided for her. The waist dug in tightly against her chest, making it near impossible to breathe, and the ruffles and lace itched like nothing else. She stared at the reflection facing her in the mirror. A young woman stared back at her, but it wasn't Celine, not the real Celine. This was a Celine forced into marriage and caged like a bird only displayed to sing; an alluring treasure belonging solely to the man she was married to. A movement from the door caught her eye.

"Are you ready my dear?" 

She tensed at the sound of his voice. He noticed and chuckled softly at her discomfort. She stared forward, focused on her reflection and not the figure slowly walking up behind her. Her husband was wearing a dark red suit, his favourite colour, with beautiful golden embroidery. Once an exhibitionist, always an exhibitionist.

"You've been awfully quiet today my love, are you feeling alright? I didn't catch you at dinner."

She stayed silent. He stroked her hair tenderly and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. She winced. "You look ravishing tonight, do you like the dress I chose?" 

"It's very pretty, thank you," she replied dryly.

"There she is!" he exclaimed, " I thought you might have lost your voice,''. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing softly. "Are you looking forward to the party darling?"

"No more than usual,"

"Well I have something that may like," he teased, "Would you like to see it?" Not waiting for an answer he reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a delicate mask. It was a deep crimson with small golden highlights. "Tonight's a masquerade, I had it imported all the way from Italy for you, it's handmade,". He gently placed it over her eyes and tied it, securing it to her face. 

"There, perfect,".

He gently turned her head to face him and placed a kiss on her lips. She didn't return it. "You will be the belle of the ball,". 

"Will my brother be here tonight?" She asked quietly.

"Damien? He should be, yes, why?" He smiled playfully, "Are you missing your little brother?"

"Not particularly, I was just curious," she lied.

"Well, it will be good to see him again, he must be busy with his new job," his smile faded, "but just because he's coming isn't an excuse to ignore our other guests, now is it?"

He leaned closer, stroking her arm delicately with on me hand, the other caressing her neck, a little too hard, his breath was hard against her ear, "I can trust you won't embarrass me tonight, can't I Celine?" 

"Of course," she said.

He smiled, his grip easing, and placed another kiss on her cheek.

"Good, well the guests should be arriving soon," he turned and walked to the door, pausing in the frame, "I expect to see you down there soon, we don't want to keep them waiting," he added. He slipped through the door and out of sight. 

Celine sighed gently, feeling the pressure dissolve from the room. She turned back to the mirror. The mask was comfortable enough, but would likely become irritating after a few hours. She fiddled the silk ties, loosening it slightly. She had done this enough times to know what to expect from a night like this. Boredom and loneliness. At least her brother could provide her some company before he was inevitably dragged off by Mark to entertain some of his 'friends'. Another night of pointless chat and blank faces.

She paused. She wondered if he would be there tonight. She smiled softly to herself. Of course he would, there was no chance in hell that their dear Colonel would miss out on a chance to get drunk and share stories from his thrilling adventures in dangerous, unexplored lands. A small smile formed on her face. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be too bad after all. Perhaps she wouldn't be so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to add to this at some point. There may be some non/dub con stuff later on, so watch out in the tags and notes y'all.


End file.
